The Grimm Family
Background The Grimm Family is the only family remaining of pure mages, which are mages that were not born first into human bodies, just like every mage that exists now. The line began with Grimmar, who was one of the original 8 elders that helped keep peace amongst the mages. He was the one who defeated the Divine Imperior and created the new civilization known as Tat'um that the surviving mages migrated to after the Great War. Unfortunately, the harsh new climate and dwindling amount of able-bodied mages did not prove good for a new civilization, and in the end many of the mages died out. Eventually, only the Grimms were left to start anew and create the HQ, the company in which the new "reincarnated" mages would work to erradicate the Relentless being made as a result of the new humans. Naming In mage culture, the surname goes first, and a one (sometimes two) syllable name follows, making the full name only one word. That is why all of the Grimm's names begin with "Grimm". However, since she married into the Grimm family, Grimmna's name used to be Salimna. So it may appear as though their first name changes, but in reality it is only their surname. Members of the Grimm Family Grimmost Grimmost is the son of the legendary last elder, Grimmar, and he is approximately 3000 years old at the beginning of the story. He, along with his wife Grimmna, helped to fight in the war alongside his father, and after the creation fo the HQ, he served as the head and manager for about 100 years. Unfortunately, because of the lasting effects of the war on Grimmost and his wife, he suffers from terrible post-traumatic stress disorder and it has lead him to develop a severe case of narcolepsy. Because of this, he will at random times fall asleep, and when he is awake he is very lethargic. Over the years he has lost that youthful determination he once had, and has since handed over the position of head of the HQ to his son, Grimmrod. Grimmna Formerly known as Salimna, Grimmna married Grimmost thousands of years ago, and actually served as a healer in her original village. Just like her husband, she is around 3000 years old. She gave birth to Grimmrod a while before the Great War, and aside from helping her husband a little with healing the soldiers, she mainly tried to protect her son and some inhabitants of her village. After moving to the new dimension, the majority of her time and effort was put forth raising her son, but she did help in the creation of the new civilization and the HQ. Unfortunately, just like her husband she suffers terrible post traumatic disorder that caught up with her after the years, and eventually started to wear on her after giving birth to her second son, Grimmel. She lost most of the common sense she once had, and is now an oblivious ditz who suffers from short-term memory loss. She has gotten used to her husband's narcolepsy, and at this point simply steps over him if has a narcoleptic episode in the house without doing anything.